The Challenge: Warfare
Warfare is the second season of The Challenge. Format Each team will participate in numerous challenges followed by an elimination round known as "Armageddon". The winners of the challenge will be safe from elimination. One team will be voted into elimination via secret ballot. The challenge winners will receive the Power Vote which will give them two votes. The selected team will be revealed in Armageddon. The votes for that team will also be revealed. The selected team will then choose out of those teams who they would want to go against. The two teams will then compete in the elimination round. The winners stay in the game, while the losers are eliminated. Twists *'Winners Take All:' For the first time in a pairs season, only the winners of the Final Challenge will be awarded money. *'Redemption House:' Eliminated teams are able to compete for a chance to re-enter the game. **'The Double Cross': The Double Cross returns in the Redemption House. The team who pull the Double Cross will choose one team to compete against in the Apocalypse. The other teams will be eliminated. *'Mercenary|Mercenaries:' During eliminations, two teams of Mercenaries, Georgia & Paulie and Chandaline & Bananas, will be brought in to compete for a chance to take another team's spot in the game. *'Purge Challenges:' In some challenges, the last-place teams will be automatically eliminated from the game. Cast | |} Draft selections Game Summary Challenge games * Opening Challenge: Half the cast is buried underground in caskets in a graveyard, and their partners have to dig them out. The partners who are above ground have to use walkie-talkies and the voices of their below-ground partners are disguised, so the digging partner is not sure who their partner is until they are unburied. The buried teammate must instruct their teammate where they are located in the graveyard. The last two teams to dig their partner out are automatically eliminated, while the winning team has to eliminate one additional team. ** Winners: Amanda & Zach ** Sent to Redemption: Britni & Chuck, Jemmye & Jenna, & Da'Vonne & Jozea * Wreck Yourself: The competitors' teams are split into two roles: one being a Pusher, and one being the Swinger. The contestants are harnessed on top of a circular platform suspended in midair. The Pusher must push the Swinger off the platform for them to collect rings hanging in the middle of the platform, which they then must hand back to the Pusher. The team that collects the most rings in the shortest amount of time wins. ** Winners: Brad & Kyle Elimination chart Armageddon progress Redemption progress ;Competition : The team won the Redemption competition, and returned to the main game. : The team pulled the XX card and chose their opponent for the Apocalypse. : The team was selected by the XX Holder and competed in the Apocalypse. : The team lost the Redemption competition, and remained in the Redemption House. : The team was not picked in the Double Cross and was permanently eliminated from the competition. : The team lost the Redemption competition and was permanently eliminated from the competition.